UAS2E5 Girl Trouble
Plot The team is driving to Gwen's house from a mission. They arrive and rush inside. Gwen wants to try to analyze data from their mission and predict where the robots from Dimension 12 will strike next. When they get to Gwen's room, they find a girl, Gwen's cousin Sunny, there. Gwen and Natalie argue over Sunny, who is staying with them for the summer. Sunny flirts with Kevin, although she has a boyfriend, Antonio. Gwen turns to leave and continue the mission and Natalie tells her to bring Sunny. In the car, Sunny bothers and distracts the team. Gwen gets fed up and tells her to leave, but then she gets an alert on her laptop. They drive to where the robots are and tell Sunny to stay in the car. The robots are at some kind of power plant. Ben turns into Four Arms. Gwen tells Four Arms and Kevin to save her a head to hack, and then they attack the robots. From the car, Sunny sees the explosions and walks to the battle. There, she joins in using mana, destroying the robots and surprising the team. Four Arms turns into Ben. Sunny destroys robot parts, including the head Gwen intended to hack. Kevin notices that Sunny is more powerful than Gwen, annoying Gwen. Sunny wants to fight again. At home, Gwen tells Natalie that Sunny is an Anodite, which irritates Natalie. Ben and Kevin argue over why the robots were stealing oil when Sunny says that she wants to fight more. Someone knocks on the door and Kevin answers it. It is a giant troll creature, Sunny's boyfriend Antonio. Natalie tries to keep him and Sunny apart, but she flies out of the window to him. Gwen chases them and Kevin picks her up in the car. Ben says that the robots are back and she gets in. Sunny tells Antonio to follow them. The team arrive at a particle accelerator. The robots are inside. They plant a bomb, which Kevin says is too small to do any damage unless they use the accelerator to enrich its battery. They do so. Ben goes Lodestar. Lodestar attacks the robots, tossing them away from the bomb. One attacks Kevin and he and Gwen fight. Gwen tells Kevin to shut down the accelerator. He isn't sure if he can. Robots spill out of a portal when Sunny and Antonio arrive and join the fight. Kevin tries to shut off the particle accelerator, and ends up breaking the console, shutting it off. He suggests that Sunny join the team, but Gwen refuses. Lodestar sends the robots back into the portal and it closes. He turns into Ben. Ben and Kevin stop Antonio from playing with the bomb. Gwen tells Sunny that she's going home, but Sunny refuses and turns into an Anodite. Gwen threatens to tell Sunny's parents and she attacks her. Gwen and Sunny fight. Antonio attacks Gwen, but Ben turns into Humungousaur and defends her. Antonio is stronger than Humungousaur and tosses him around. Sunny grabs the bomb, but Gwen makes her drop it and gives it to Kevin. She tells him to disarm it. He runs off to disarm it, annoyed that she keeps asking him to do tasks like that. Antonio says that Humungousaur cannot win because he fights for his own reasons, but Antonio fights for love. Antonio tosses Humungousaur outside and he goes Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur and Antonio fight. Kevin is having trouble with the bomb, but manages to disarm it. Ultimate Humungousaur and Antonio fight in a soccer field. Ultimate Humungousaur and Antonio fight with lampposts, and Antonio is electrocuted and falls unconscious. Gwen and Sunny's fight brings them outside. Sunny pins Gwen down, but Gwen says that she has called Verdona. Verdona arrives, panicking Sunny. She traps Sunny in a mana bubble. Ultimate Humungousaur brings Antonio over and Verdona takes him in a mana bubble. Ultimate Humungousaur turns into Humungousaur, and then Ben. Kevin arrives. Verdona asks Gwen if she wants to be an Anodite, and when Gwen refuses, she leaves with Sunny and Antonio. The team goes back to tracking the robots from Dimension 12. Impact *Verdona is introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Sunny *Natalie Tennyson *Antonio *Verdona Villains *Dimension 12 Robots Aliens *Four Arms *Lodestar *Humungousaur x2 *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes